En donde un titán queda embarazado y se espera la llegada del bebé
by Petula Petunia
Summary: El título habla por sí solo.


**En donde un titán queda embarazado y se espera la llegada del bebé**

* * *

Había sido una buena cena. Con buena hablamos de pan rancio pero no mohoso, agua con sabor a barro pero sin insectos flotando y algo que olía a queso y ojalá que lo fuera. Había sido una buena cena y además pacífica. Los reclutas casi iban a categorizarla de familiar. Los hijos: Jean, Armin, Eren, Connie y Mikasa. Los padres: el comandante y la jefa Hange. Unos minutos más y probablemente se habrían despedido con un "buenas noches pá, buenas noches má".

Y entonces apareció él. El mesías del humor rancio con una taza de té en la mano que agarraba de esa forma tan poco natural que hasta parecía que uno debía culpar al dibujante por su mala percepción de la anatomía. Quería algo de carbohidratos, anunció mientras entraba al comedor y le quitaba el último pedazo de pan al comandante. Los niños le miraron con el respeto y el miedo que su fama no precedía, sino el haberlo conocido en la vida cotidiana.

Y entonces pasó.

De forma tan natural como dar a luz o quedarse calvo.

Era el tipo de idea que no pide nacer, al igual que cientos de niños en nuestro mundo.

—Oye, Eren. —El capitán se apoyó sobre el hombro del comandante, luciendo pequeño y a la vez peligroso, un tipo de peligro que es fácil eliminar con un matamoscas—. Dime, ¿aparte de Annie Leonhart, has estado dentro de otra mujer?

Entonces el comandante ahogó una tos. Hange no y terminó bañando a Connie y a Jean que estaban frente a ella. Armin se mordió la lengua y Eren se puso pálido y tuvo mucho miedo de mirar a su izquierda.

En realidad todos tuvieron miedo de mirar hacia ese sitio en particular.

Levi terminó su taza de té, la colocó sobre la mesa, ordenando que no olvidaran lavarla, y se marchó por donde vino. Mikasa partió otro pedazo de su pan y siguió comiendo. Y nadie se atrevió a mirar hacia su sitio. Unos segundos después, Hange se excusó para ir a trabajar. Jean, Connie, Armin y Eren se pelearon para lavar los servicios y el comandante, demostrando su bondad infinita, les ordenó hacerlo juntos y que después limpien el piso de la cocina.

Ellos le habrían besado los pies si eso no delatara lo agradecidos que estaban de no tener que pasar más tiempo con Mikasa, que para ese momento estaba partiendo el plato de acero y ya no su pan.

Horas más tarde, mientras Levi jugaba cartas en la cama del comandante, y en el comandante, un escándalo interrumpió el apacible estado de tensa calma militar.

Preocupados y alertas, el par apareció a los tres minutos en el patio frente a las barracas con los arneses y los tanques de gas listos.

—¡Comandante, capitán! —les advirtió Armin en pijamas. Que era muy distinto a hablar de Armin en ropas de soldado.

—Bonito diseño de patrón —se burló el capitán, colgando de un árbol y haciendo un comentario al comandante sobre lo aniñado que era usar payasitos y globos en la pijama de un recluta y que de dónde mierda la habría sacado y con qué oscuro o fetichista propósito.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó el comandante a Armin, sin poder recordarle a Levi que los pijamas de payasos eran menos dañinos que la excusa de Levi de usar como pijama al mismísimo comandante de la Legión y que incluso cuando Erwin planteaba el concepto en su cabeza a cualquier hora, resultaba una idea cachonda que le hacía difícil pelear con soltura.

—Ahórrate lo de "Eren se transformó en titán", ¿quieres? —advirtió Levi, observando a la enorme criatura arrodillada mientras Mikasa le requintaba algo desde el suelo.

—¡S-señor! Eren… ¡Eren se tragó a Jean! —anunció Armin.

El capitán parpadeó un par de veces y entonces se deslizó hasta el suelo sin hacer el menor ruido.

—Ah, bueno —anunció haciéndole una seña a Erwin—. Vámonos a dormir.

—¡Señor, no puede hacer esto! —exclamó Connie, que había estado presente pero bien ignorado por el bien de la trama—. ¡Cómo puede dejar a un soldado a esa suerte! —señaló hacia Eren. E imaginemos a Jean en el lugar del brócoli que un niño no quiere tragar y deja en la boca por horas hasta que mamá se descuida y puede escupirlo y ocultarlo bajo la suela del zapato.

—Bueno… —suspiró Levi—. Pero ya está adentro, ¿no? —Se rascó la cabeza con una mano mientras sujetaba las dos cuchillas con la otra—. Es asqueroso, no quiero hacerlo. Es como tratar de quitarle algo a un perro de la boca… Ugh, repugnante…

—¡Señor, por favor! —insistieron Connie y Armin.

Erwin admitió que las lágrimas de los niños siempre le conmovían ahí donde a Levi le causaba asco porque nunca venían solas y por general se mezclaban con el moco de las narices.

A unos metros, Mikasa, cruzada de brazos, parecía competir en un intercambio de miradas con el titán.

El comandante la llamó y la joven, con la cabeza alzada, le buscó entre los árboles.

—¿Señor? —exclamó.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el comandante, fijándose en que el titán, pese a la furia previa, estaba muy quieto, salvo por sus mejillas. Que indicaban que alguien peleaba al interior.

—Eren se comió a Jean cuando este repitió el comentario del capitán, así que le ordeno que lo saque de una vez —contestó Mikasa.

El comandante sopesó la situación. Se deslizó como Levi hasta el suelo y caminó hasta la joven soldado. Cuando se paró a su lado y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Eren, pudo escuchar gritos muy apagados viniendo del interior de su boca.

—¡Eren! —le ordenó Mikasa—. Deja ir a Jean.

—Eren, obedece —añadió el comandante.

El titán se acomodó en su sitio, cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza.

Mikasa y el comandante intercambiaron miradas serias. Intentaron por un par de minutos toda clase de negociaciones. Pero fue en vano. El titán no cedió.

Armin y Connie decidieron suplicarle al capitán una vez más.

—P-pero no lo mate, por favor —añadió Armin una vez que Levi, más molesto por oírles hablar que otra cosa, caminó en dirección a Erwin y Mikasa.

—No pienso ensuciarme las manos por la pataleta de un mocoso —dijo este.

—Señor, no sea tan duro con él —pidió Mikasa cuando Levi se paró entre ella y el comandante.

—¿Duro? —Levi alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido.

Eren se puso tenso e instintivamente protegió la base de su cuello.

—Oye, Eren —dijo el capitán, y el comandante anticipó demasiado bien el siguiente paso de modo que su mano estaba sobre su cara para cuando el capitán terminó de hablar—, ¿Jean es el primer hombre que ha estado dentro de ti?

Mikasa se movió hacia la derecha y Erwin, en un movimiento limpio, se movió junto con Levi hacia la izquierda. Jean aterrizó en el suelo con un alarido.

—Mojado y pegajoso, asqueroso —dijo Levi.

Erwin logró moverse de nuevo y evitar que Eren los aplastara a ambos. En el parpadeo siguiente, Mikasa cortaba con precisión la nuca del titán y sacaba a Eren de una patada del interior, con suficiente amor como para que no se golpeara con el piso duro y sí rebotara en Jean.

—Oh, Eren, ahora vas encim… —Erwin decidió ahorrarse a Mikasa corriendo hacia ellos y tomó la iniciativa para cubrir la boca del capitán.

A poco de regresar a sus camas, los involucrados fueron levantados de nuevo por una energética Zoe Hange que abriendo cada puerta, chilló y siguió su carrera precipitada. Nadie le hizo mucho caso, de modo que una hora después el grupo se reunió en el patio del incidente.

—¡Hoy es un día importante para la Ciencia! —exclamó Hange cuando tuvo una buena cantidad de espectadores.

—La limpieza está de luto —dijo Levi, acercándose al cuerpo del titán que Mikasa había derrotado hacía poco rato.

—¿Pero qué pasó, por qué…? —preguntó Armin.

—El titán de Eren… ¿por qué el cuerpo sigue aquí? —dijo Mikasa.

—¡No lo sé! —chilló Hange, emocionada, saltando ante el cuerpo, toda llena de vida cuando la materia de su investigación definitivamente no lo estaba.

—¿Y para esto nos llamas? —se quejó Levi—. Esto es asqueroso, no quiero estar aquí en tres días, va a apestar a mil demonios…

—Aun así —le interrumpió Erwin—, esto no deja de ser una variable inaudita. ¿Qué dices, Zoe? ¿Qué quieres hacer con esto?

—Por ahora —contestó la científica, sujetando a Connie para que no se acercara más de lo que ella quería—, observar. Voy a establecer un perímetro e iniciar la etapa de observación, para eso necesito…

En ese punto Erwin desconectó su cerebro. Sus oídos sin embargo procesaban nombres de objetos y sus precios, elaborando un presupuesto rápido mientras trataba de encontrarle la relevancia al cuerpo del titán y se preocupaba por si las profecías higiénicas de Levi se hacían realidad.

—Lo mejor será que organicemos un traslado de las tropas a una base cercana —dijo—, para que no te molestemos en tus investigaciones —añadió sin intentar sonar pizca de sincero.

Eren y Jean habían permanecido muy callados todo ese tiempo. Era evidente que ellos no estaban en la lista de reclutas que se trasladarían lejos de esa mujer loca.

Sin embargo, dos días después, mientras Mikasa le decía adiós a un Eren que aún no podía darle la cara sin que se pusiera roja y otras partes de su cuerpo reaccionaran como no debían reaccionar esas partes del cuerpo ante una supuesta hermana, Hange apareció chillando. Se detuvo un segundo cuando encontró a Erwin y lo tomó de las solapas. Su intento de jalonearlo murió cuando Levi le sujetó las muñecas y se las retiró del cuello del comandante.

—¡Es un milagro! —exclamó.

—Es un cadáver —repuso Levi.

—¡Es un milagro de la vida!

—Insisto, es un cadáver lo que está ahí.

—¡No, tienen que verlo ustedes!

Zoe Hange agitó un brazo y un buen grupo de soldados le siguió. Para cuando llegaron al patio, una buena parte de ellos se retiró al verla meter las manos en el abdomen gigante y cuando hundió una bota al interior, unos más escaparon porque Levi les amenazó si vomitaban ahí.

—Está loca —susurró Armin.

Levi hizo un ruido que los presentes tuvieron que asumir como risa aunque no estuvieran seguros de que lo era.

—¡Vengan, vengan! —llamó Hange, sacando la cabeza del interior del titán.

Erwin finalmente le ordenó que saliera y que les explicara porque ahí no había muchos con conocimientos sobre anatomía ni biología y no sabrían qué mirar.

Decepcionada, la científica se acercó a ellos manchada en sangre y con un peculiar olor. Todo eso fue suficiente para que Levi se escudara en Erwin casi de inmediato.

—¡Hay un feto ahí dentro! —exclamó Hange.

Mikasa se giró hacia Eren y Jean. El par estaba muy ocupado regalándose miradas de repulsión e incredulidad como para notar cómo los soldados que quedaban se alejaban de ellos con poca sutileza.

—¿Realmente tenemos que escuchar esto? —se quejó Levi.

Armin, más realista que práctico, decidió hacer oír la voz de la muchedumbre.

—¡Cómo pudo pasar!

—Bueno —dijo Levi—, por eso es que hay tantas madres jóvenes y solteras: a la primera les sale el pastel bien hecho.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —gritó Armin—. ¡Cómo llegó un bebé al cuerpo de un titán si se supone que no tiene órganos reproductores y además…! —No pudo completar su frase porque se puso tan rojo y sudoroso que bajó la vista y ahí quedó el maravilloso Armin Arlet.

—Claro que es posible, Armin —habló Mikasa. Y al hacerlo el resto de soldados no involucrados en el incidente original desapareció aterrado—. Incluso si fue un error, Jean y Eren estuvieron juntos…

—¿Nadie te ha enseñado cómo se hacen los bebés, cierto? —le interrumpió Levi.

Las mejillas de Mikasa se colorearon y esquivó la vista de su superior.

—¡C-claro que sí! —dijo.

—¿En serio? Ilumínanos, Mikasa —le retó Levi.

La joven le devolvió un gesto confundido, aterrado. Y el comandante decidió intervenir porque era el tipo de hombre que veía a todas las reclutas y soldados a su cargo como hijas inocentes que podrían matar titanes con los ojos cerrados y dar sus vidas por una nimiedad pero que esperaba no fueran capaces de explicar cómo la semilla de papá se sembraba en el huerto de mamá.

—Hange, ¿estás segura de que no has hecho algo tú? —preguntó. Y se arrepintió casi de inmediato.

—En lo absoluto —contestó—, mis óvulos están en su lugar —añadió palmeándose el vientre.

—Pues si se necesita de un óvulo y un espermatozoide —dijo Levi, mirando a Mikasa como indicándole que tomara nota— para hacer un bebé, ¿cómo es que hay uno en proceso al interior del titán de Eren?

Los presentes reaccionaron entonces y buscaron al muchacho con la mirada. Lo encontraron erguido y sudando. Jean le imitaba.

Levi se acercó a ellos con una parsimonia digna de un gato empachado que igual iba a jugar con ese ratón despistado que había quedado a su merced.

—No entiendo mucho de biología —dijo, palmeando los hombros de los muchachos—, tampoco entiendo por qué hay un bebé ahí dentro ni cómo se hizo. Pero algo que sí entiendo es que no la pasaron tan mal ayer, ¿cierto muchachos? No se sientan avergonzados, a veces el p-

Erwin envolvió la cabeza de Levi con su brazo y lo atrajo bajo su ala protectora, hundiendo el comentario a tiempo.

—¡Eso no es relevante al caso! —le dijo al capitán.

—Es cierto —habló Mikasa.

Y por instinto, Jean y Eren se encogieron protegiéndose con los brazos de cualquier ataque inmediato.

—Ya que Jean ha sido el único que ha estado dentro de Eren… —susurró Mikasa y en lugar de que alguien le pidiera que alzara la voz todos aguzaron el oído— entonces el bebé que está en ese titán es…

—…no tiene sentido… —exclamó Armin muy consternado—. Para que se haga un bebé necesitas a un hombre y una mujer. Óvulos, espermatozoides. Úteros, ovarios. Dos hombres no pueden hacer un bebé.

—La princesa tiene razón —dijo Levi, mirando a Erwin—. Si los hombres pudieran tener hijos, a estas alturas ¿cuántos hijos se supone que tendrí-

—No están aquí para ventilar sus cosas —le interrumpió Hange—. Los llamé aquí para informarles de este hallazgo y porque tenemos que replantear nuestros planes.

Levi murmuró algo pero el brazo de Erwin había vuelto a censurarlo.

—No creo que haya mucho que discutir, Jefa —intervino Mikasa.

Jean sintió algo que solo podía definir como llorar al revés.

Eren pegó la vista al suelo.

—Si Jean fue el que estuvo dentro de Eren, entonces la madre es Eren.

Erwin apretó su agarre.

—Jean —le dijo Mikasa—. Entiendo que este fue un desliz, de modo que estoy dispuesta a asumir la paternidad de esta criatura.

Erwin gruñó entre dientes mientras Levi se liberaba pero Hange fue en ayuda y entre ambos redujeron al capitán a tiempo.

—Mikasa —habló Eren por primera vez en esos minutos. El grupo se puso tenso. Conociendo la personalidad irascible de Eren, ahí correrían lágrimas de sangre.

—Eren, no te preocupes —insistió Mikasa.

— No me preocupo, tonta —continuó el chico. Y alzó su mirada hirviendo hacia ella—. ¡Pero estás segura que quieres asumir la responsabilidad por un niño que no es tuyo!

—¿En serio es lo único que le vas a decir? —intervino Erwin.

Cuatro días después, el grupo de Los Elegidos, como los había nombrado Hange, descansaba en las bancas colocadas alrededor del cuerpo del titán.

—Es enorme —comentó Connie, abanicándose.

—Me pregunto qué irá a salir de ahí… —añadió Armin.

—No importa lo que sea —repuso Mikasa—. Si ese bebé es de Eren, estoy segura de que será un pequeño hermoso milagro.

—Bueno, pequeño es algo que no podemos considerar, Mikasa —le dijo Armin.

El trío volvió a mirar el enorme vientre hinchado del titán. Un montículo se formó el lado derecho y luego otro más abajo.

—Está pateando.

Mikasa se levantó, emocionada, y corrió hacia el interior del edificio.

—Oye, Armin —dijo Connie una vez que supo que su compañera estaba lejos—. Incluso si Mikasa ha asumido la paternidad de esta cosa… ¿No se supone que si los padres biológicos son Eren y Jean…?

—Lo sé —contestó el muchacho con un gesto preocupado—. Los dos son simpáticos pero no es que sean especialmente guapos. Y cuando uno piensa en hijos, esperas que la genética de tu pareja te haga un favor… Al menos siempre esperé que la genética de Mikasa le ayudaría a Eren a tener hijos lindos.

—Solo imagina lo que puede salir de la mezcla de esos dos… —dijo Connie con algo de asco.

—¿Un crío con cara de caballo y mal genio?

Los muchachos asintieron por inercia antes de reparar en quien estaba hablando.

—Eso fue muy cruel, Levi —le amonestó Erwin.

Connie y Armin se levantaron de inmediato y saludaron a sus superiores con dramáticos gestos.

—Solo digo la verdad —contestó Levi.

Algo sonó, como un perro ahogándose en una piscina, y el grupo se acercó hacia el titán. Los ruidos incrementaron al interior y pronto algo similar a bracitos empezaron a golpear con más violencia la piel del vientre.

Mikasa apareció con Eren, Jean y Hange en ese instante. Y como quien no quiso la cosa, el grupo de Los Elegidos presenció un acto extraño y difícil de catalogar.

—¡Este es…! —Hange se quedó con la boca abierta y sin poder decir nada más.

—Te prohíbo que uses milagro y vida en una misma frase —se apresuró a decir Levi—. Y va para los demás —añadió.

El resto asintió mientras retrocedía para no manchar sus botas de ese líquido color rojo y marrón que se desparramaba mientras unas manos se hacían espacio por un agujero abierto en cierta zona estratégica que causaba dolor a los presentes con solo asociarla a sus propios cuerpos.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si los titanes fueran entes racionales capaces de establecer contacto inteligente con humanos? La idea le había quitado el sueño a Levi desde hace dos días. ¿Habría que fabricar cosas gigantes para los titanes o los titanes fabricarían cosas miniatura para los humanos? ¿Quién terminaría como juguete de quién? ¿Cómo se lavaba un pañal gigante? Al menos esa pregunta tenía respuesta: el bebé Yaeger Kirchtein no tenía órganos reproductores ni excretores así que no necesitaba pañal.

Levi se acomodó en la rama del árbol bajo la "cuna" del bebé, que era uno de los cubículos en el establo para guardar caballos. Era el único lugar desde donde vigilaba a Junior Chan, que era como le habían bautizado los padres (Mikasa también, alegando que le había escuchado a su madre llamarle Mikasa Chan cuando era niña y siempre pensó que era su segundo nombre). El resto era más descuidado. Creían que solo por ser un bebé era inocente y bueno y no haría daño. Y era claro que el Junior Chan era un bebé. Pero los bebés eran peligrosos, más cuando era cinco veces más grande que uno (seis en caso de Levi).

Los Elegidos trataban de ser positivos. Pero ni Erwin había podido cambiar su gesto de "inexorable pavor mesurado", formado cuando pudo contemplar al bebé limpio (Hange agradeció que lloviera el día de su nacimiento).

Junior Chan era un titán. Un bebé titán y no uno humano. Sus piernas eran largas y delgadas, su vientre abultado, sus brazos no eran proporcionales a ninguna parte y su cabeza era enorme en comparación. Había sacado los ojos de Eren y el mentón de Jean. Y esa expresión de estupidez propia de los titanes o de gente demasiado estúpida que se cree inteligente porque le enseñaron que golpear a alguien racialmente distinto es un crimen porque sí.

Sus ojos parpadeaban poco y por general las mariposas, y una vez hasta un sapo, se posaban en ellos hasta que uno tenía que llegar con una escoba a espantarles. Y su boca, colgando como si observara un cerdo volando en lontananza, se cerraba pocas veces. La mayoría cuando sus manos atrapaban algo para mordisquear.

—¡Hey, Zoe! —gritó Levi cuando vio a su compañera entrar en el establo despreocupada, saludando a Junior Chan con un enorme abrazo a su rostro.

—¡No sabía que estabas ahí! —exclamó la científica.

—Deberías tener cuidado —continuó Levi. Junior Chan alzó la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa que le hizo sentir náuseas—. Uno de estos días…

—Tsk, no seas tan dramático —le interrumpió la mujer—. Junior Chan es un buen niño, nunca me haría algo, ¿cierto? —añadió, pegando el rostro en uno de los cachetes del bebé.

Dos días después, el funeral de Zoe Hange se llevó a cabo. No hubo lágrimas sino un aire de "lo suponíamos" acompañado de palabras como "se lo había advertido". Eren y Jean habían demostrado su interés en deshacerse de Junior Chan de inmediato y con la muerte de Zoe Hange la iniciativa se abrazó con mayor ahínco. Sin embargo, Mikasa se opuso rotundamente, cuchillas en mano y semblante serio.

Todo indicaba que la maternidad le había llegado y la paternidad en Jean y Eren también. De modo que los muchachos decidieron que fuera ella quien decidiera por el niño porque ellos tenían cosas mejores que hacer como encontrar excusas para no responder por el niño.

Cinco días después de la muerte de Zoe Hange, Mikasa Ackerman denunció a Eren y Jean ante el comandante por paternidad irresponsable.

Pese a los pedidos de Levi de mandar a volar a la joven, Erwin decidió que matar a Junior Chan era irrespetar el legado de Hange. Nada tenía que ver con que Mikasa lo había nombrado su padrino.

Dos días después de la discusión entre Levi y Erwin, Junior Chan conoció los sabores de la orfandad sabor a Jean. Esto es, se comió a su padre cuando este intentaba liberar a su caballo de la boca del bebé. Mikasa dijo que era una etapa en el niño, que ella también la había pasado y un día se había comido un escarabajo sin darse cuenta.

Levi no pudo evitar pensar que Mikasa celebró un poco la muerte de Jean. No tanto porque ya no podría recibir esa pensión de paternidad tan necesaria.

Armin y Connie tuvieron la iniciativa esta vez. Pero Erwin volvió a negarse. Un titán criado en un ambiente humano podía resultar en un futuro de esperanza para la humanidad.

Una semana después, Armin y Connie fueron restados de esa humanidad. La excusa de Mikasa fue que el nene había empezado la dentición. A Levi le pareció lógico, esas mordidas en los cuerpos sí que demostraban unos caninos que harían sentirse orgullosa a una madre… lobo.

Una noche, varias semanas después, Levi se levantó al sentir su lecho frío. Preocupado al no tener a Erwin a su lado, salió a buscarlo. No se colocó los arneses pero sí cogió una de sus cuchillas.

No tuvo que investigar mucho para averiguar dónde estaba, pues los gritos de Mikasa y Eren eran suficientemente altos y hubieran atraído la atención de muchos si es que esos muchos no hubieran caído hace un buen tiempo en manos de Junior Chan (fueron muchos los funerales que se celebraron tras el nacimiento de la alegría de la casa, al punto que se creó una desensibilización natural).

Cuando Levi llegó a los establos, encontró a Eren haciendo aspavientos y lanzando amenazas.

—¡No le grites a Junior Chan, Eren! ¡Así no se comporta un padre! —fueron las últimas palabras de Mikasa antes de que el bebé se la tragara.

Cuando Levi llamó a Eren, este se puso pálido y balbuceó algunas incoherencias sobre el comandante siendo usado como sonajero. Levi supuso que ese charco de sangre sobre el que estaba parado era familiar entonces.

Y para cuando iba a llorar a sus muertos, Junior Chan decidió jugar a los manotazos con Eren. Así, Levi descubrió que si separas la cabeza del cuerpo, un_ shifter_ no se regenera.

—Al menos viviste —dijo Levi, preparando su cuchilla, calculando la mejor manera de acabar con Junior Chan. También pensó en el retiro. Uno muy sutil: se mandaría largar y quienes llegaran ahí podrían sacar sus propias conjeturas, él volvería al bajo mundo, que parecía un mejor lugar para él, en lugar de superar los traumas de una paternidad violenta—. Bien, Junior Chan —prosiguió, caminando hacia el bebé.

De pronto, dio un par de saltos hacia atrás cuando el bebé se apoyó en sus manos y de forma torpe pero segura comenzó a levantarse. Aquello no fue, sin embargo, lo que le conmovió.

—TT-II-OOO-LEE-VII.

Habló Junior Chan. Y a Levi le sonó una voz falsa, o una mezcla de distintas voces tratando de formar una sola. El sonido de la te era de Erwin y la i de Armin, la o de Jean, y así sucesivamente. Con un resultado incómodo, carente de identidad ahí donde sonaba a lengua humana.

—TT-II-OOO-LEE-VII-TE-QUIE-RO-MU-CHOO.

—Ah, tus primeras palabras, eres un niño inteligente —dijo Levi, elevándose en el aire—. Eres todo un adelantado, Junior Chan, hablando a tan temprana edad, ¿quieres quemar más etapas? —preparó sus cuchillas—. Entonces por qué no quemas la etapa de la vida y vamos de frente a la…

—¡Levi!

El capitán se removió incómodo y lanzó manotazos mientras se esforzaba en abrir los ojos.

—¡Levi!

—¡Junior Chan, cuándo aprendiste a decir mi nombre tan bien!

—¿Junior Chan?

—Comandante, ¿el capitán está bien?

—No se preocupen, es solo un sueño… una pesadilla.

—Sí, debe ser una pesadilla, señor. Nunca había visto a Levi en un sueño tan profundo. Por general se despierta apenas y metiste un pie al interior…

—Bien, muchachos… y Hange, ¿por qué no se retiran? Algo me dice que no se va despertar de buen humor…

Levi se removió, cubriendo su rostro mientras se volvía una bolita muy pequeña. No iba a permitir que esos idiotas vieran sus lágrimas de alegría y la sonrisa en su boca al saber que todo había sido un sueño estúpido y que Junior Chan pertenecía al útero de sus fantasías irracionales y no era producto de una realidad retorcida donde dos hombres podían tener un bebé idiota y gigante que se comía a la gente como ocurrencia.

Oh, no. No iba a levantarse y abrazarlos y gritar qué bello es vivir y bailar bajo la lluvia y confesar que como cualquier caballero él los prefería rubios.

Quizá, y solo un poquito, dejaría que una vez solos, Erwin le hicieron unos mimos antes de abrir los ojos finalmente e ir a limpiar los establos.

* * *

**¿Qué tal una Metamorfosis versión SnK? ¿Quién se atreve? **


End file.
